User blog:Roboflight/Because everyone deserves to know
Okay so, as y’all know we had a rather large issue of someone pretending to be Ninja; it was an attempt that was doomed to fail because it wasn’t Ninja and even if it was we love her too much to get mad anyways<3 I had to go for vacation like right after I solved the issue so I couldn’t explain the situation and since I think you all have the right to know this was how it went: When I first got on IRC I was told there was an issue by Strike. In the meanwhile I was searching wiki activity. By the time our favorite avalanche had explained the situation became clear; someone had made some fake accounts to impersonate Ninja for a sick and twisted reason. I was also told by Strikeh that when she banned ‘Ninja’s’ accounts Lizard and Torchic(who are supposedly twins) were both banned as well. I remember a trick taught to me by Ninja herself (so Ninja solved the issue actually-thank her) about how each device has a different IP address, even if they are in the same house. So, what I did was I went on chat where you can bet your hats there was a lot of chaos going on. Finding the situation odd I asked both Torchic and Lizard to come on IRC. Same IP. What I was told was that they shared a computer and they kept passing it back and forth to write messages. Convincing, isn’t it? So I asked for proof that they weren’t the same person. Torchic then had to go to a friend’s party, right around the time they offered to make a video, and Lizard somehow didn’t have to go to that party despite the fact that they were twins. While Torchic was getting ready he supposedly confessed to being responsible for the Ninja impersonation. I believed it, but what I wasn’t sure to believe was that they were different users. By now I had three plans rotating and whichever worked first would be the best. The first was questioning Lizard on IRC and trying to find ''some ''way to prove he was innocent because, believe me, I didn’t want him to be responsible for this. The second was that I had Strikeh looking into Torchic-beyond their wikia account, and the third was a request I gave to our very own Firey. I asked him to pretend he ''hated ''Ninja and Feather-both whom we know Lizard was quite mad at. Firey told Lizard to ask his brother for advice for him and then Lizard confessed to being responsible. I didn’t want Lizard to get mad at Firey so I told Lizard that though channel operators could view private messages(whether they really can or cannot is a secret ;3). He then confessed to me on PM that he was guilty and Torchic was innocent. I have no idea if Torchic is real or not, I don’t know why he would lie about it after that point, but I don’t see any reason to impersonate Ninja either so… :/ Anywho, he was really sorry guys, he apologizes for all the drama he caused and I didn’t leave no cocky ban messages because he regretted it, it was like that anger stage when you can’t think straight. I felt sorry for him, I was mad to-no one messes with my Nicki Minaj-but I didn’t have a choice but to ban him, because he had violated so many rules. He’ll be back in three months, please give him a warmed welcome, don’t be too absolutely hostile. He regrets it and I’m sure he’ll try to make up for his mistakes. Anyways, I filled you in. But I promised Firey a reward of sorts, because I thought she really deserved one, from the admins. Staff status would certainly be deserved but we have a bit too much of those. So what I was thinking, for NightClan, for Firey and for all of us was a ‘Hall of Thanks’. It would be a subpage of the mainpage where we would put users who helped NightClan become what it is today and solved huge problems. Moon could be our first person there, and maybe we’d add a few more and certainly Firey too because this certainly couldn’t be done without her :) So, if Rainy approves Ill be making the page and template soon! My final point is that blog:Roboflight/Spin that wheel! this blog applies to here as well. Around the beginning of September I will be losing my activity. I can code a few of the bigger things but I won’t have time for the smaller tasks. So, I was thinking about having an apprentice! I’m not sure how I’ll pick that but if you are interested tell me below in the comments. Between now and September 3rd I’ll be giving my apprentice a bunch of lessons on coding and templates, verbatim, chat emotions and such. By then, I’ll ask Rainy if they can be recognized as the decorative apprentice. The staff badge shouldn’t be needed, I don’t think, but if it turns out to be needed I’ll ask for that as well. Oh, and one last point. During that Lizard saga everyone was turning to me, because Rainy wasn’t here. Guys, I’m not the secondary admin or anything. I’m the decorative admin; I shouldn’t be the one responsible in solving this. I’m honored that you think I’m the best one to turn to, but Strikeh, Misty and Feather are administrators too-more than I was. I don’t know what to say, I mean, I won’t be around to do this kind of stuff this year, so you better start to accept the fact that I’m not the admin many of you view me as-I’m merely the coder… So I guess that’s all. Ily’all and let’s hope the end to the Lizard drama is the end to the drama saga of the wiki :3 Three cheers for NightClan! Category:Blog posts